


Say my name

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always calls her Charlotte, he's the only one that does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name

He calls her Charlotte. He is the only one that does. It annoys her when anyone else does it, she prefers Charlie, usually. She tells herself Charlotte is fine enough for him. He doesn’t get to use such familiarity with her. But, honestly, she likes it when he says it. She gets this strange tingle running up and down her spine when her name crosses his lips. Her stomach feels tight at the sound. The way he says it, it’s not just a name, it is a caress. 

 

“Oh, Charlotte.”

 

“Sebastian,” she says and finds she likes the feel of it on her tongue. Monroe’s head jerks back away from Charlie’s neck. His blue eyes gaze down at her in wonder and surprise. Charlie imagines it has been a long time since someone has used his full name in such a context as the one they were in right now. She is not sure how he feels about it, until his eyes darken with lust and he brings his lips crashing down hard on hers. His teeth scrap her lip and Charlie feels a slight sharp pain, but quickly forgets it once his tongue glides into her mouth. She enjoys the feel of his tongue. Enjoys the feel of his hands roaming her body. Enjoys the feel of...

 

“Oh!” Charlie cries out, her body arching when Monroe pushes himself inside of her and begins pumping his hips in an earnest steady rhythm. Charlie’s fingers curl into the grass beneath her, her fingernails scraping into the dirt. Monroe’s breath is hot in her ear and tickles down her neck when he says, “Say it again,” and it is somewhere between a command and a plea. Either way, Charlie obliges. She would do almost anything for him when he is touching her like this. 

 

“Sebastian.”

 

He starts going faster, harder, and Charlie doesn’t think she can hold on much longer. Monroe comes with a cry, his body seizing above Charlie, then he goes limp, inside and on top of her. His sweat soaked chest slides against hers. 

 

They lay there for a moment, just one big heap of satisfied skin, fighting for breath. 

 

“Shit, Charlie,” Monroe gasps as he rolls off of her. It is meant as a compliment. 

 

Charlie’s body goes rigid. “Don’t,” she says, her voice low and fierce. Monroe turns to her, his brow cocked in question. Charlie looks away, up at the sky, and says, “Call me Charlotte.” 

 

 

 

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate if you would leave a comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
